


Счастье (вроде как) есть

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mafia, Character Death, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>мафия!АУ</p><p>Бар «Счастье есть» открыт с четырех до шести, (и простите, но Дерек больше не подойдет к телефону).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастье (вроде как) есть

**Author's Note:**

> мафия!АУ, в которой Питер - владелец наркотрафика, Дерек - его бывший диллер, Лидия - нынешний диллер, а Стайлз - обыкновенный наркоман.
> 
> Стайлз-центрик, пре-гет, жирный намек на Питер/Лидия и тонюсенький на инцест, Дерек/Кора;  
> тотал!АУ, смерть персонажей, немного нецензуры, ООС греби лопатой. 
> 
> *в Минске есть чудесный винный бар «Счастье есть»

Дерека убивают в среду. 

Стайлз матерится, когда на их месте видит кучу копов во главе со своим отцом, и натягивает капюшон своего красного худи почти до подбородка.

~

Стайлзу плохо, вены, кажется, вылезут и вытащат из него за собой всю жизнь. 

На поцарапанном сенсоре телефона светится смс-ка со скрытого номера. 

«Бар "Счастье есть", малыш»

Стайлз слабо ухмыляется, но понимает все сходу.

~

У Лидии рыжие волосы, накрученные крупными локонами, и прикид, как у праведной старшеклассницы. 

— Двадцать, — улыбается Лидия, и Стайлз неровно выдыхает. 

Никакой лирики, просто у него всего восемнадцать и тридцать пять центов.

~

Стайлз под наркотой, когда видит Лидию рядом с Питером Хейлом. Тот по животному втягивает носом воздух у ее шеи, а она властно улыбается и перебирает пальцами зеленные бумажки. 

Стилински кажется, что именно на его мятой десятке у Лидии колет подушечки пальцев. 

Нихуя, конечно, но вещества у Хейла знатные.

~

Лидия всегда идеально накрашена и не терпит испорченного маникюра. 

— Детка, тебе бы в Сохо, а не в эту дыру, — как-то говорит ей один из близнецов Дюкалиона, и она улыбается ему совсем кукольно. 

Знаете, Стайлз отчего-то не удивляется, когда после прихода выбирается через черный ход на улицу и чуть не поскальзывается на кишках того дебила из свиты Дюкалиона. 

Лидия подает ему стакан воды, когда он с блевотиной на подбородке заходит обратно в бар.

~

Стайлз уверен, что Лидия спит с Питером Хейлом, не употребляет наркотики и никогда не ебется с кем попало. Он знает это, потому что покупает у нее дозы каждый божий день, оставляя свою привычку закупаться веществами на дня четыре вперед. 

Лидия улыбается ему почти человечно, как кажется Стайлзу, и думается ему, что это что-то да значит. 

Стайлз уверен, что Лидия никогда не ебется с наркоманами вроде него самого.

~

К Лидии приходит столько народа, что Стилински перестает их считать. Когда он приходит в девятую среду после Дерека, то шутит про лучшего работника месяца, и Лидия задумчиво проводит ластиком карандаша по идеально очерченным губам. 

К пятнице у меловой доски со скидками на серебряную текилу висит рамочка за полтора бакса, и с нее улыбается Лидия. А по низу идут буковки, сообщающие о том, что она лучшая работница месяца. 

Стайлз шутит про макдональс; Бойд отвешивает ему чисто символический хук с левой по давно уже слишком целой челюсти.

~

Лидия заказывает «лонг-айленд», которого нет в карте, но который готовят специально для нее. 

— Никогда не пробовал, — говорит Стайлз, и она протягивает ему стакан, блеснув зелеными глазами. 

Стилински думает, что Лидия может подсадить кого-угодно на что-угодно.

~

Когда рядом с Лидией появляется Кора, ещё одна нелюбимая племянница, Стилински напрямую говорит о Дереке, покупая дурь. Кора смотрит на него волчьими глазами и молчит, Лидия с едва заметным испугом наблюдает за переменами в ее настроении. Но Стилински ничего не замечает, Лидия выглядит, как богиня из норвежской мифологии, да и дурь у Хейла отменная.

~

Кора не Лидия; Кора давит на его худой живот рукой, а после выталкивает наружу, с парадного входа. 

У Коры фирменная мимика Хейлов, отсутствует маникюр и есть «розочка» из пивной бутылки. 

Кора не Лидия; Кора не станет звать Бойда, чтобы прикончить одного сраного наркомана.

~

Стайлза убивают в среду. 

Лидия носит только черный лак на ногтях около двадцати трех дней, пока вывеска бара «Счастье есть» не перегорает.


End file.
